Make a Wish
by alyssialui
Summary: No one remembered Scorpius' birthday, or so he thinks. Albus/Scorpius slash.


_A/N: No one has remembered Scorpius' birthday. Albus/Scorpius slash._

_Submission for:_

_**The Dance Competition: **Write a love scene - Albus/Scorpius_

_****The Sorting Hat's Challenge: ****Your dorm room has begun to smell, how do you fix this? - Candle_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Scorpius trudged moodily back to the dungeons with his head hung low. Today was supposed to be a great day. He had hoped someone would have rememebered, especially Rose who rememebered everything, but no one did. No one wished him a Happy Birthday.<p>

He thought they would have. They all celebrated it last year when he and his friends had had a quick scrimmage at the Quidditch Pitch. He even remembered being hoisted up on Albus and Lorcan's shoulders after they had beat James and his team effortlessly after he had caught the snitch.

But this year, no one remembered. Scorpius waited for anyone to make mention, trying not to appear too desperate for any attention. Rose already thought he did enough of that on a daily basis. When no one said anything, he thought maybe they were planning to surprise him. He always told them he hated surprises but he felt they knew that he secretly loved them. However as the day went by, it was obvious that nothing was planned. Even when he began to drop big hints, no one understood what he was trying to say and just gave him odd looks. He would have just blurted it out if he wasn't so proud and stubborn. He wanted them to come to him, not the other way around. But now the day was over, and no one did. Maybe he should have just swallowed his pride and told them. He would have had a much better birthday if he did.

He walked through the common room, ignoring the looks and any calls to him as he headed to the Fifth Year boys' dorms. He just wanted this day to end. Maybe tomorrow, he'd have a belated birthday celebration. Maybe Quidditch again, or even a swim in the lake.

He pushed open the door to his dorm and wondered why it was so dark in here. Usually the candles had magically been lit as night fell. But then he saw a small light in the dark. Sitting there on his bed was Albus with a small cupcake and a lone candle. He gave the blond a small smile before gesturing him forward.

Scorpius couldn't believe his eyes. He deposited his bag at the foot of his bed before crawling across the sheets.

"Happy Birthday, Scorp," Albus said softly as he presented him the small cake. Their faces were both bathed in orange by the glow of the short, green candle.

"You remembered," Scorpius whispered as he looked into the dark-haired boy's face.

"Of course I did. And you won't believe how hard it was to get the others to act oblivious. Lily was practically bursting at the seams to tell you about my surprise," Albus said.

"Wow," Scorpius breathed. "I don't know what to say."

Albus shook his head and said, "You don't have to say anything. Just make a wish."

Scorpius just nodded before closing his eyes. He felt a bit warm and special inside, and tried to make sure a blush didn't rise to his cheeks. He wanted to play it cool but it was hard to calm his rapidly beating heart when the boy had done something like this for him. He had developed a small crush on his best friend in his Second Year and didn't want anything to jeopardize their friendship if he didn't feel the same way. He had always wished for Albus to one day return his feelings.

He blew out the candle with that thought in mind, plunging the pair into darkness. Scorpius blinked a few times as his eyes tried to adjust to the change in light. Shadows were slowly coming into focus and Scorpius could see a large shape coming towards him. Before he could understand what was happening, he felt warmth against his lips. It was soft yet determined, careful yet confident. Scorpius couldn't believe it. Albus was actually kissing him.

Then the warmth disappeared. A whisper met the blond's ears, "Did your wish come true?"

Scorpius just reached forward in the darkness, placed his hand on his friend's cheek and brought him close for another soft kiss.


End file.
